I still love you
by Cherryfire
Summary: robin hurt star bad so she left earth. 5 years later, she returns...as a hot galactic bounty hunter. will robin now be able to tell her he loves her?
1. Summary and songs

Hey everyone! My name is Cherry, and this is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me!!!!

Oh, also, I haven't started the fanfic yet (my American History teacher is really up my butt with projects and all that jazz) but I do have the summary!

It pretty much goes like this:

Robin pretended to love Raven to see if Star liked him (okay, I did take this idea off of muse of the stars's story "The Gambles of a Lie") or not. But, instead, she got really hurt by this and decided to leave Earth. Robin felt really aweful and so he went off to live on his own as Nightwing. 5 years later, he discovers a hot alien bounty hunter named Samus, with a mysterious connection to him…

Ok, maybe the story sounds really weird and messed up, but it's not, okay? Well, maybe it is, but I don't think it's that dumb…

Oh! I was listening to Evanescance, my favorite band, and I was listening to the words they were singing, and I thought, woah, the words really go with my story! If you have listened to Evanescance before, I've posted the songs "My Immortal," "Bring Me To Life", and "Going Under". If you haven't listened to Evanescance before, you should! They rock!

Oh, and if you were disappointed with me for not posting a chapter, I'm sorry! But, I'll try to find time soon to start this story! So please be patient and don't flame me when I DO start my story, if it's weird and all---I am just a newbie, after all.

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

chorus

Bring Me To Life

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.

(wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.

chorus

Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul

Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.

chorus

Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.

Bring me to life

Going Under

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50,000 tears I cry  
Screaming,  
Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
....go away....  
Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom

chorus  
I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm, going under

Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, so go on and scream  
Scream at me, so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under

I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, going under (going under)  
Going under (drowning with you)  
I'm going under

Gotta go now…homework!

Hugs and Kisses,

Cherry


	2. Prologue

Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone (all 2 people) who reviewed!

Classical1yes, Samus is from Meteroid. In fact, it's because of her videogame that I got the idea for this story. (Yes, I get my ideas in really random ways). My bro was playing Super Smash Bros Melee with her and I was like, hey, what if Star grew up to be her? And then this story started. So anyway, thanks for the nice review!

Lil' LIK Star thank you! It's very nice to get positive feedback from readers (even if I haven't even started the dumb story)

Ok, here is the first chappie! I hope you enjoy! And I'll remind you again: please don't flame me!

Oh, and the Titans are now 18 years old.

Chapter 1: Prologue

As Starfire stood on the roof of the Titan's tower, she took a deep breath and whispered to no one in particular, "Goodbye, my friends. I have never met such good people as you." Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. Robin's voice.

"Star, what are you doing?" the boy wonder asked, his voice questioning and worried. Starfire hung her head.

"I believe you should leave, Robin." She said quietly.

Robin cautiously walked over to where she stood, with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice sweet as chocolate syrup.

"You!" She screamed inside.

"Robin, nothing happened. I-I am fine. Please, just go." She repeated.

Then, Robin saw the small pink backpack on her back.

"Star," he said, a tone of confusion in his voice, "You're not…**leaving**, are you?"

Starfire clutched her shoulders and began to walk away from him, toward the edge of the tower. Robin had to jog to keep up. He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

"Star, what's wrong?" He asked; his voice firm, but eyes full of emotion.

"I-it's…Raven!" She finally sputtered out.

Robin's eyes grew large. She was leaving because of him and Raven? "I mean, I know that you feel the bond of love with Raven, and I am very elated for you to have the partnership of girlfriend with her, but…" She looked away. "I mean, Robin, I-I feel the bond of love for you, also! I cannot go on here with you and Raven together. I do not wish to cause any harm-but I must go! Please, just let me go!" But Robin would not let her go. He had to tell her the truth.  
"Starfire, I--" but he never got to finish, because Starfire threw a star bolt at him, knocking him onto the ground. "NO STARFIRE!" He cried.

But Starfire, in her little state of craziness, lept into the sky, hurtling into space. Robin gasped, eyes huge. And as the tiny speck in space, getting smaller and smaller by the second, began to disappear, Robin fell to the ground, and screamed, "STARFIRE!!!!"

Raven was playing a videogame with Cyborg and Beast Boy(she somehow defeated Trigon, and so now she can feel emotions without exploding stuff and doesn't have to meditate anymore) when she heard Robin, her love life, scream. Immediately, she turned off the game, and ran up to the roof, where Robin was, leaving Cy and BB alone.

"Robin, what's wrong?" She asked when she got to the roof. Then she saw Robin kneeling on the ground, with tears running down his cheeks. "Robin!" She cried, as she ran to her boyfriend. "Are you hurt, are you--" suddenly, Robin was up and punched her to the ground. "What was that for?" She exclaimed.

Robin's eyes, now slits, grew even slimmer. "She's gone. Because of you."

"What??" Raven cried.

"Starfire. Gone. Maybe forever. Because of you."

"But Robin, I thought that--"

"YOU THOUGHT NOTHING!" Robin roared at her. "Starfire is gone now, because I hurt her by being with you! We were never really together! I don't love you! But thanks to you, Starfire left! I hate you! I hate you!" And then, with perfect timing, Beast Boy and Cyborg popped their heads out of the trap door that led to the roof.

"Du-ude!" Beast Boy said, surveying a crying Raven and a crying Robin. "What just happened?"

Raven slowly stood up, wiping tears from her big, violet eyes. And then she looked into Robin's eyes.

"You don't mean that, Robin," she said. "You told me you loved me. How could that have all been…a lie?"

"None of it matters anymore." Robin said angrily. Then, he did something that he would probably live to regret. He began running and jumped off the Titan's tower, into the ocean depths, and began swimming to the mainland.

Raven's eyes went huge, and she screamed, "Robin!" Beast Boy and Cyborg just looked plain confused.

"Um…" Beast Boy said. "What was that?" Cyborg just looked down at him and shrugged.

Raven bent her head to the ground. "Robin's gone. And so is Starfire." BB and Cy both went, "Huh?"

Raven took a deep breath and said, "Robin never loved me. He pretended to so that Star would like him more. But it made her so sad that she left Earth. And Robin just left, too. Probably so he can go grieve somewhere." With that, Raven began to sniffle again, and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Raven…" Cyborg said, being very calm for a guy who just lost 2 of his best friends in 10 minutes. "It's okay. Me and BB are here for you."

"NO!" Raven cried, releasing her eyes from her hands. They were blood red, just like they were when Trigon took over her. This meant that she was starting to lose control of her emotions again. "I don't want any of you! You are all traitors!" And with that, she disappeared in a black vortex, created by her mind. (You know, the vortex thingie that she came out of in Divide and Conquer, when she stopped the jail dudes from getting out of jail?)

And with that, 3 of the 5 Titans members left the tower-one to try and find a new life, one to grieve, and one to control their emotions. None of them planned to see each other again. But fate is a tricky string. When it gets entangled with other lives, they all become intertwined, and their lives eventually come together again. And that is exactly what will happen.

Soo….What did you think? Bad? Good? Magnificently bad? I dunno. Maybe I made Robin a little too emotional. And one thing: Robin hit Raven cuz he was in sort of a mind crazy thing, with losing Star and all. Well, if I wrote really horribly, then just give me tips and I'll try to do better on my second chappie. Speaking of which, my second chapter is a bit, well, um, sensual at the beginning. But that is only to make a point about something. But if sensual things drive you away, sorry! That is how I'm doing my second chapter. Okay?

Sounds cool to me!

Lots of love always (unless you flame me),

Cherry


	3. Life of a bounty hunter

Hey everybody! Cherryfire here again! Thanks to all who reviewed my story…you guys are too kind!

Starfire Fan 09: Yes, I know that it was pretty unrealistic…I spent about 10 minutes writing it because I was in a hurry. I was rereading it a while ago and thought the same thing. But, I made Robin punch Raven because he was sort of ballistic with all this anguish and such with Star gone. I'll probably revise it later, but now I'm just trying to finish the story.

Classical1: Thanks for your nice review! It made me happy!

NatashaTeenTitan: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE KIDSWB FOR NOT SHOWING THE 3RD SEASON FOR TEEN TITANS YET! THEY'RE STILL SHOWING AFTERSHOCK!!! I WANT CABLE SO I CAN SEE THAT EPISODE!!!!!!!! Sorry…

Right now I'm re-installing the Sims 2 onto my computer (long story…don't ask.). Yay!

Okay, before I start the story, I want to point out how the characters look after 5 years.

Starfire has become Samus now (we'll go into how she does that in later chapters) and so when she's in her space suit she looks like Samus from Meteroid. Oh, and since she was so heartbroken by Robin she can't fly or use star bolts. She uses her gun thingy instead.

When she is not in her suit, she wears a purple and black costume that resembles her titan outfit, but it's more…um…sexy, I guess. She now has long red hair down to her knees and bangs. She looks like Harpy Lady from Yu-Gi-Oh (okay, okay, I confess, I DID watch that show a couple of times before. I had nothing else to do and my brother had it on, okay?), and if you go to and do an image search for 'Harpy Lady' you'll get a pretty good picture of what she looks like if you look for the lady with the long, red hair. And I know that if you go to Google and search her, you'll see she looks like really mean and not Starfire-ish, but that is the point. Now she has become cold and mean.

Robin is Nightwing now. If you want to see what he looks like, watch How Long is Forever. He's SO HOT in that episode. (That epi was so sad…I almost cried)

Oh! And Blackfire is pretty much the same (yes, she's in this chapter) as she always was.

Okay I think that's it.

Oh, and I wanted to post a longer episode, but I decided that it's going to take a while to add the rest of the chappie, so here you go! You can have a shorter episode. And another will be updated here soon enough…please be patient!!

Well, without further ado, here's the second chappie!

Oh wait-disclaimer! I don't own anything…or at least I won't until I take over the world. MUAHAHA! (Starts hyperventilating.)

Yeah…

I Still Love You

Chapter 2: The Life of a Bounty Hunter (okay, it is a sucky title, so what?)

5 years later…

Samus grinned and pressed her lips harder against Prince Gouthar of the Planet Zereb's. The muscled man rubbed his hand through her long, thick, flaming hair until he reached her butt, which was very nicely curved, by the way. He then proceeded to grab her butt, tightly. Drenched in sweat, the bodies became one as Samus pressed herself even closer to him, kissing him on the lips.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," whispered Gouthar as he took a breath. "I've never let anyone get this close to me before."

After about 10 minutes of a little tongue session, Samus whispered back, "And I've never let a man get so close before, either."

This was a downright lie. She had had about 30 or so assassin missions such as this which included steamy hot nights with royalty.

Speaking of assassin missions, perhaps it was a good time to just finish this job. Samus wanted a quick, clean murder, and that wasn't going to happen if she didn't act soon.

So, with the prince busy kissing her, Samus silently and expertly slipped out a tiny and hardly visible probe thing from her tiny skirt. And with it in her hands, she wrapped her slender arms around the prince. He was so busy getting lost in her body that he didn't notice the tiny, blinking speck Samus had snuck onto his back.

Finally, Samus pulled away.

"I must go," she blurted out, a stream of crocodile tears running down her face. "I can't stay, my love."

"But why?"

"I must get to my job. If I don't get there now, I will be beheaded." That was such a sucky lie. Samus cursed silently. He'd never believe that lie.

"Oh…all right-"Samus couldn't believe it. The thick prince actually believed her- "But will I ever see you again?"

Samus quickly replied, "I do not know, my dear."

Prince Gouthar reluctantly released her and allowed her to pick up her shoes and shirt on the floor. "I love you," he said to her.

Samus nodded. "Goodbye," she said as she walked through the doorway, hardly able to contain the smirk on her face.

With that, she was gone.

Prince Gouthar sighed with passion and had began putting his shirt on again, when he heard a strange, quiet, beeping sound. The prince reaised an eyebrow and began searching for the source of that sound, with growing anxiety every second.

Then, he barely caught sight of a fleeting shadow outside his window. The prince whirled around, heart pounding. There, outside his window, stood a figure with quite tight space armor on. She was standing on a space board (remember, on Treasure Planet, that cheesy movie about a guy in space, trying to find treasure, the dude had that cool board that could fly and had jets? No? Well, that is what Samus' board looks like), arms crossed. Prince Gouthar gasped. Could it be?

It was Samus, the bounty hunter/assasin who was feared throught the galaxy.

Samus smirked at the shivering prince through the window and spoke one word to him. "Goodbye."

Then, she pressed a button on her space suit.

The last thing Prince Gouthar thought before he died in the explosion was, "Samus."

Well, there you go! Was it okay? I thought it turned out pretty well, if I may say so. But, I'm sorry if the little sexy make out part at the beginning sort of scared you. I feel sort of stupid writing the make out scene because I was always thinking to myself when I read other stories with really hot make out scenes that the authors were perverted and gross…and here I am, my very first story, doing my own make out scene. I'm doomed.

And if it wasn't a realistic make out scene, sorry again! I've never kissed anyone, so all I know about make outs is on TV (cough, Desperate Housewives, cough).

I also have a pretty severe case of writers block, so don't expect another chapter too soon. It's sort of dumb: I have the whole beginning and end of this story decided, but I have no idea what will happen in the middle. Ideas are appreciated if you have any! Thanks!

Well, hope you enjoy the story and Merry Christmas! (Yay! Presents!)

3 (that's supposed to be a heart) Cherry


	4. Blackfire's bounty

Hi guys!!!

I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating this story but I've been really busy with stuff (such as schoolwork, writing "I'm Back!", and trying to beat Samus 2: Echoes, which is a very cool but impossible game) , plus my bro is totally hogging the computer now with his stupid Madden 2005 game.

Disclaimer (I've got to do it now before I forget to do it at all):

I don't own anything. I think.

Thanks to all who reviewed:

Fan: I'm REEEAAALLY sorry that I haven't updated lately! I would have updated sooner if I would have heard from you that you really wanted a new chappie! Sorry again! (And the answer to your question? Samus is a bounty hunter/assassin now, so she isn't like a rampant killer freak. But she does like money a lot (as you will see in this chapter) so she takes whatever assassin/b. hunter job is the highest paying at that point in time. And yes, she does like the thrill of killing people a little bit, too! XD)

Serenyty: Wow, you gave me 3 reviews! Go you! Thanks for your encouragement! Go you, again!

Classical1: It is always so nice to see the nice reviews you always give me! Thanks again!

Sailor Attitude: Yes, Yu-Gi-Oh is that bad. But nonetheless, thanks a lot for your kind review!!! I like knowing that people like my fanfics!!!

Poochie14: thank you very much for your nice review. (Drat, I use the word nice too much; I've got to think of a better word…like…fastidious!!! Hehe)

Jadedea: Your review was very fastidious! Please review more!

Solodancer789: Here you go…the next chapter. Happy now?

AlwaysImpatient: Don't worry…you'll get a rob/star make out scene soon enough (actually, the make out scene will only be at the end. Sry!). I also hate it when people make Starfire a clueless idiot!!!

Jjthejetplane: Kool review.

I'm happy now because I got in my school play after all! It's about pirates! Wh00t!

I am sorry that this chapter is also very short, and I'm sorry that Nightwing isn't in this chapter either! But don't worry…he's in the next one!

Here, without further ado, is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Blackfire's Bounty (shut up, I hate titles)

It was a gorgeous night in this galaxy. Samus smiled and relaxed in her comfy chair in her space pod, "The Meteor", which she had built herself. It had been about 2 Earth hours since her last mission, and Samus couldn't be happier.

10 million gira! 10 million gira was what she'd received as her reward for assassinating Prince Gouthar! She could probably buy an entire planet for that amount! Samus loved money probably as much as she loved…say…herself! The more money the better. (A/N: Oh, Samus' space pod resembles the airplane that Mr. Incredible went on to get to that island in "The Incredibles". It has a huge front window, to look around the galaxy and stuff, and things like that. And that awesome table that refills itself or whatever! )

Samus decided to fly to Fiath, a small trading planet not far from the Milky Way Galaxy. She could probably get the best prices on things (such as planets) there. She stood up and headed over to the cockpit of her space pod, which was on automatic pilot right now.

Suddenly, her visor began blinking. (A/N: Okay, this needs some explanation. Samus, in Meteroid Prime 2, has this visor thing that can locate stuff and items and all that. (This is really hard to explain, so don't be hard on me if you don't understand this.)

So, I'm just saying that Samus has a visor thing that can detect when another mission has become available. For example, say Samus was wearing her normal visor, and that instant, somewhere on, lets say, Tameran, someone activates that a new bounty guy is loose, then Samus' visor would begin blinking. Samus would switch visors and see what new bounty target is available for bringing in, and their description and bounty price. If she likes the target description and their bounty price, Samus could go out and find that bounty target, and bring them in to whoever requested someone to find them.

Confusing enough for you? Sorry. I'll answer any questions you have…just send them to me via reviewing)

Samus quickly switched visors into her bounty visors, checking to see what kind of a target was out loose in the galaxy.

When she saw the target description and price, she smirked and expertly maneuvered the spacecraft so that it faced the opposite direction. The direction of her newest target. Her break time was over. It was time to get some serious bounty prices…and some revenge on her dear, sweet, bounty-targeted sister.

Blackfire cackled with malicious joy as she counted all the money she had acquired while raiding a small planet just minutes ago and as she sped away from it, escaping the planet's police.

"Pathetic inhabitants," she scoffed. "They'll never catch me now. No one can catch me!"

"Actually, that's where you're wrong."

Blackfire whirled around to face this stranger.

"And who do you think you are to tell me to…" she faltered as she began to recognize who was speaking to her. Tight space armor, sonic cannon and knife in hand, and smug expression behind the helmet…could it be?

"S-S-Samus?" Blackfire asked, cool tone in her voice gone. Her voice began to crack as she faced the infamous bounty hunter.

"In the flesh," she responded coolly.

"But…what are you doing here? I mean, I haven't done anything to have someone send you out to get me, have I?"

"Actually," Samus said as she cracked her knuckles and readied her cannon, "that's exactly what I was here for."

Heart pounding, Blackfire did the only thing she knew how to do when she was in a situation that fighting would not solve—flattery and talking her way out of her problem.

"Oh really," she said, her panicked expression replaced by one of coolness and calmness. "And what had I been doing to deserve this? I am an actually pleasant person, of course."

"I'm sure," Samus replied. "Hey, look, I've dealt with people just like you before, and I want you to know, you don't fool me. I'm not that innocent."

"What does that mean?"

"I think you know perfectly well. And if you don't, then I'll give you 5 seconds to figure it out." With that, Samus began charging her sonic cannon.

Blackfire knew only one way out now, and that was to escape. She was gone in half a second, shooting away from the bounty hunter in the snap of a finger. Samus laughed inwardly and began to count to 5. Then, after the promised 5 seconds, she pressed a button on her space board and was after the fugitive alien. Blackfire was hers.

Blackfire knew that she could never defeat Samus, so she had to outrun her and take refuge on some nearby planet. But with panic in her heart, she realized that she was zooming through the Earthian Solar System (A/N: AKA _our _solar system), where there were practically no planets for millions of miles. But she had to be strong and fly to the nearest one.

About 10 seconds behind Blackfire, Samus was casually riding her board as if there was no hurry. She was fully aware that she was in the Earthian Solar System, so that there were no planets for miles around. And Samus right now was very happy that she had lost her powers of flight. That was because Blackfire could fly and fly as swiftly as she could, for millions of miles, but eventually, would tire out. Samus, on the other hand, would never wear out, because she only had to stay on her board, and she could go to the outer reaches of the universe without breaking a sweat.

In about an hour, Samus figured, Blackfire would totally wear out from all this flight, and would be the perfect opportunity for her to reel in the bounty target…and cash.

Samus was right. After flying and flying for about an hour, Blackfire began to slow down. It was at this point that Samus finally pressed the acceleration button on her board, ready to catch up to the exhausted Tameranian.

But suddenly, Samus looked up and saw a sight that she had vowed to herself that she would never look at ever again. In the distance, about 3,000 miles from where the 2 were floating in space, lay a very familiar planet. Earth.

Samus' eyes widened behind her visor and she knelt onto her board, trying to suppress the wave of emotions that had just crashed onto her soul and heart. For 5 years she had trained herself to control all the hurtful emotions of Earth that she still had. But now, with the view of Earth in her sight, Samus just broke down. Her visor began to fog with her tears.

Blackfire, who was catching her breath, saw Samus kneel onto her board. The creepy criminal took advantage of this opportunity, and hurled a fast Starbolt at the bounty hunter who was in a very vulnerable position. Before Samus could react or dodge, the bolt knocked her off her board, and hurling into space. Blackfire cackled and shot into the air again, headed for Earth.

Samus knew that she had to pull herself together fast, before she was pulled into the dangerous air currents in space. She quickly dried her eyes (after taking off her visor for a second) and then unleashed a laser beam (A/N: Whoever has played Super Smash Bros Melee, you know that Samus has this laser beam that she can unleash that attaches to ledges and stuff, and pulls her up. This is the same laser beam rope thing) from her cannon, which latched onto her board. Samus quickly pulled herself up the rope and onto her board.

Blackfire was headed to Earth. Samus swiftly cast off her childish emotions and pulled herself together. If Blackfire was going to Earth, so was she. No matter whom she might encounter there. (Namingly, the Teen Titans. No duh…)

About 15 minutes later, Blackfire was just entering Earth's atmosphere with a cocky heart, when she heard a shout behind her. "Hey, Blackfire! Thought you were through with me?"

Blackfire whirled around to face Samus right behind her.

"H-how did you get out of that…?" She stammered out and then stopped, speechless.

"I have my ways," Samus replied calmly. "Anyway, ready for a little friendly game of tag?" She asked tauntingly and held up her cannon. "I call being it."

Blackfire narrowed her eyes and tore off down to Earth, frantically trying to avoid the ruthless bounty hunter.

Samus smirked, and counted, "One, two, three, ready or not; here I come!" Then, cannon in hand, she tore after the fugitive, diving in for the kill, and unknowing of how much she had changed her life by diving down to Earth, and unknowing of a special someone she would meet down there. Yep, that someone is Nightwing.

The end! At least for now…dun dun dun…

Well, did you like it? I hope so! If you did, please review! If you didn't, please review and tell me why you disliked it so I can fix it!

Hm…I have nothing to really blab about, so I'm going to sign off!

Bye bye!!!!!

Now press that button there that says "Review Story". (And then press the button that says "Add Story to Favorites." Just kidding.)

Luv always, Cherry

Last but not least:

Chapter preview!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter…Samus and Nightwing meet…it will be a 'Clash of the Titans!' Literally! But, of course, they won't recognize each other. And that probably will be about all that is in the next chapter. (I know that I'm making these stories short, but hey! "Slow and steady wins the race", right? coughs Right, guys? Okay, maybe not…)


End file.
